In certain circumstances, it is desirable to enable quick treatment of dental emergencies. For example, should a dental injury occur remote from a dental facility, such as when camping, a quick response can alleviate pain and discomfort and avoid or reduce the further injury or damage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dental emergency kit which allows non-dentists to provide temporary aid in the event of dental crises.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kit of the character described having a collection of materials suitable for enabling temporary alleviation of pain associated with dental emergencies.
A further object of the invention is to provide a kit of the character described having a sufficiently wide variety of materials to enable treatment of numerous types of dental problems.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a kit of the character described that is economical and convenient to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a kit of the character described that is compact and convenient to transport.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a dental emergency kit having a relatively long shelf life.